


Prototype

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Genderbending, MV5, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Grace "test" their MV5 forms... (inspired by a "Dan's Choice" pinup)</p><p>(This fic was originally just a shorter, standalone version of the first chapter published 6/4/16, but that chapter underwent a *huge* rewrite for various bad decisions, and along the way I decide a few more chapters might be nice, in part because I didn't want it to show a green checkmark then.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing

"You want MV5 to shorten hair and this to be MV4, don't you?" asked Grace in the beautiful man-form she'd made herself.

"Yes, please," said Sarah, an arm behind her head.

A few keystrokes and a few clicks later, the form was ready.

"Okay, ready?"

"Um, I have to get undressed..."

"Okay," said Grace.  There was an awkward moment where Sarah waited for Grace to step aside, until she realized that in fact she was waiting for her to strip down in the middle of Tedd's lab.

"You want me to help?" said Grace.

 _Help?_ thought Sarah,  _why the hell would I need help?_   Sarah silently told herself to decline, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth; rather, blood rushed to her face as the idea of Grace in this form undressing her, the feel of her new body close to her own natural one, refused to leave her head.  She raised her hands above her head, still saying nothing.

Grace smiled and stood up, walking over to Sarah and standing behind her.  She took a hold of Sarah's sweater, as Sarah felt the warmth of her mostly-nude male form.  When the sweater was over her head, Sarah lowered her arms down in front of her, pulling's Grace's arms into something like an embrace; she had to admit to being a bit disappointed when Grace let go.  Sarah pulled the sweater off her arms herself as Grace unclasped her bra.

"Well, see ya!" said Ellen, conspicuously averting her eyes.  Sarah and Grace both tried to object, but Ellen was in a mad dash for the door.  Sarah briefly wondered to herself why she'd been about to ask her to stay and memorize her boobs, but she already knew it was due to a more pressing concern.  She'd just lost her chaperone.

The sensation of open air on her breasts interrupted Sarah's thoughts as Grace pulled off her bra.  She had to admit she was more comfortable with her nudity now that it was just her and Grace; after all, she'd never gotten that far with Elliot, certainly not before Ellen's "birth," but it was something Grace had seen plenty of times.  "Hmm," she said.  "You think my pants will survive?"

"Only if they've got a lot of give," said Grace, "and it doesn't look like they do.  Your hip fat will shrink, and your pelvis will narrow relative to its height, but it'll grow overall.  There's a reason we had everyone strip at my birthday party."

"Ah," said Sarah, turning around to face Grace again, "only, now that Ellen's gone, I don't mind showing this..." with a step back from Grace, she pulled her pants and panties down enough to expose her vulva.  "...after all, it's nothing you haven't seen."  She gave an embarrassed smile at all the incidents, each less dramatic than the last, which had led to Grace and/or Tedd seeing just that, until it had come to hardly be worth remembering.  The smile faded as she spoke again.  "Once I'm transformed, though... well..."

"Okay."  Grace ran upstairs, and Sarah let her pants drop to her feet.  She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants.  She reached for her sock, hesitating as she reflected that there was probably no need to be rid of it; she took it off anyway, followed by the other, leaving her entire body exposed to the open air of the lab.

Soon after, Grace returned.  "These should probably fit you."

Sarah held them up in front of her waist.  "Where did you get these?  They're definitely not Tedd's size," Sarah said.

Grace gestured to her male waist.  "They're mine."

"Oh."  Sarah stood, folding them over in her hands.

"Well?" asked Grace.

"Well?" responded Sarah.  "It's kind of on you now."

"Aren't you going to put them on?"

"Oh.  I was going to wait.  I don't think they'd stay up."

"I thought you didn't want me seeing your penis."

Sarah blushed yet again at the word Grace had said as if nothing.  "I don't mind you  _seeing_ it," she said.  "I just don't want to show it off more than I have to."

"Okay."  And with that, Grace fired.

Sarah looked down at her new loins with a gasp.  Her arm started to move involuntary to cover it, but she stopped herself, pulling on her pants instead.  She looked back up at Grace, who was giving her an adorable smile.

"So what do you think?" asked Grace.  Sarah forced her attention away from her most obvious new part and the sensation of it against Grace's cargoes, instead looking at her new abdominal muscles, running a finger up around her hip.

"They're so firm," she said.

"Aren't they?  Here, let me feel."  Grace walked over and ran a hand along Sarah's stomach.  The blood again rushed to Sarah's face, and increased discomfort of the cargoes' fabric told her it was going somewhere else as well.  She concentrated on baseball as she'd heard boys did.

Grace drew her hand away, seemingly oblivious to what she'd just done to Sarah.  "Not bad, if I say so myself."  Sarah breathed a sigh of relief, which caused Grace to look up at her.  The two locked eyes, but if Grace noticed how flustered Sarah was, she didn't show it.

"So what now?" asked Grace.

"Um... I guess we go back to playing video games?"

"Sure!" Grace said with a face the picture of innocence, forming a stark contrast in Sarah's head to the prurient thoughts that had just run through it.

In moments, they were on the couch, once again in the little worlds of fantasy created by those little machines, in those buff, male, half-naked bodies.  Sarah thought of asking why Grace hadn't shifted back, but she worried if she did, Grace would shift back, and she kind of didn't want her to.

At first, they sat as they had before, Sarah sitting up straight, Grace against one arm with her knees bent, but with her height increased, Grace soon found her new legs too long to comfortably hold like that without her feet pressing into Sarah's bony, muscly male hip.  Feeling Grace's feet under her, Sarah shifted onto the opposite buttock, but didn't move away; when Grace had pulled back her feet, she sat back down, and Grace now rested her feet on top of Sarah's leg.

Sarah thought about moving away from Grace, but just like asking why she hadn't shifted back, she found this was something she didn't want to do.  Rather, in the imperceptible movements one makes sitting for any length of time, she consciously resisted breaking contact, and soon had gotten close enough to Grace for even resting her feet like this to be uncomfortable.  Grace lifted her legs and rested them on Sarah's lap, and Sarah pulled them slightly toward herself with her elbows in a silent gesture of approval.

Grace's legs felt like a warm blanket, and she slowly found herself sliding down in a more and more relaxed slouch, closer and closer to Grace's warmth.  Grace hardly seemed to notice, absorbed in her handheld console.  Before too long, Sarah had defeated the evil dragon-god and wanted (she told herself) to see what had Grace so riveted, so she quit to menu, turning off the TV, but not the console, since she didn't want to get up.

From her slouch, she moved her head behind Grace's, close enough to look at the screen of her handheld, and also close enough to smell each other's breath.  From there, she really had no choice but to lift her legs to the couch, where they intertwined with Grace's.  Grace shifted closer to her so that they could both safely fit, and Sarah found her right arm really had nowhere to go but draped across Grace's chest.  Similar to what Sarah had done with Grace's legs, Grace pressed Sarah's arm to her chest lightly with her own forearm in silent approval.  Grace being Grace, Sarah reflected, they'd snuggled together like this before, but never as boys.

Suddenly, Grace paused the game and chuckled.  "Sarah," she said, "you're pretty hard."

"Um!" exclaimed Sarah, beet red.  She became suddenly aware by the feeling against her cargoes that Grace was right - she wondered how she hadn't felt that roughness before.  Was it that Grace's male body on hers, her husky breath, her faint sweat, all that which was so distracting?  She began to sit up, but Grace, closing the handheld with her left hand, put her right on Sarah's shoulder to stop her, a motion that naturally turned her to face Sarah.

"Sarah, it's okay."  She gave a reassuring smile.

"Um, um..." Sarah continued.  She tried again to think of baseball, but the thoughts quickly became of sex with ballplayers, and then with Grace.  What did Sarah know about baseball, anyway?

Setting the handheld down, Grace shifted her body to face Sarah from head to toe, their legs still intertwined.  Sarah could now feel Grace's tumescence against her own, softer, but definitely there.  "You'd like to have sex in these bodies, wouldn't you?" asked Grace, tousling Sarah's short hair.

Sarah said nothing, but her eyes, and the blood running to her face, enough she wondered how any was left for her loins, more than gave her away.  Grace gave a warm smile to put her at ease, but Sarah seemed frozen as she burned, staring through her.  After a few moments of this vacant stare, Grace leant in and kissed Sarah square on the lips.  Sarah jerked her head back.

"Um!" she shouted.  "Tedd!"

Grace giggled.  "Don't worry."  She got up off the couch, skipping off as Sarah sat up, trying in vain to process what was happening.  She turned off the console, and when she went back to sit down, found herself oddly afraid of the sofa itself.  She was still standing when Grace returned holding a phone.

Grace showed Sarah the text she'd sent Tedd: "Sarah wants to have sex with me – y/n?"  And the response: "YYYYYYY!"

"Um," said Sarah, who had to admit she was less flustered than she'd been, although still sporting a semi downstairs, "does he know we're both guys?"

Grace's first response to that was just to put her left arm around Sarah and kiss her on the cheek.  She then held her phone up as she typed another message to Tedd: "We're both guys – still Y?"  The response soon came: "OC!"

Upon showing Sarah that response, Grace tossed her phone to the sofa and drew Sarah in more tightly.  Sarah chuckled, putting her right hand on the small of Grace's back, beneath her flowing locks.  "Okay."

Grace brought her right hand up to Sarah's nipple, teasing the areola with her fingers, as her left hand crept down along Sarah's back.  Sarah wanted to kiss her, but her head was turned away, focused on the nipple she was teasing.  She pulled their shoulders together and opened her mouth slightly, hoping she'd get the hint; this quickly ended when she felt Grace pinch her ass.  She jumped and giggled.

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" said Sarah.

Grace laughed, this time deeper than before - not especially deep for a boy, but clearly making use of her male lungs and larynx, not the little epicene giggles and chuckles of before.  "Yeah, we probably should."

Hand in hand, the two of them ran to Grace's bedroom, giggling like the schoolgirls they were, and lay down on the bed.  Grace reached into Sarah's cargoes, grabbing her erect penis just beneath the glans and massaging it side to side in a way she'd learned from Tedd.  Sarah's breathing hastened until in a few minutes she'd come all over her borrowed trousers.  She fell back on the bed, exhausted - so this was what boys talked about.

Grace then knelt beside the bed, lovingly pulling off Sarah's semen-soaked trousers as she lay back panting.  Grace climbed back onto the bed, straddling Sarah far above.  She pulled down her purple sweatpants, exposing her erect cock.  It was then Sarah saw a condom in her hand - she must have taken it out by the bed.  As she applied it, Sarah rolled over and knelt up in the way anime characters do when they've been utterly defeated.

"Push your ass up a little higher so I can fuck you more easily," Grace said, in the same matter-of-fact way she'd said "I thought you didn't want me looking at your penis" hours that felt like weeks before.  Sarah dutifully raised her ass, and Grace did fuck her, her warm cock massaging parts of her insides she didn't know she'd had.  Of course, she hadn't had them three hours ago.

Sarah moaned as she felt Grace come inside her.  Soon she felt her become flaccid, and, still tired from what she'd read in health class was "prolactin," collapsed onto the bed.  Grace, bubbly as ever, after discarding the condom, kicked her sweatpants off her ankles and lay down beside her.

After a moment, a thought came to Sarah.  "You did turn off the enhanced libido like we talked about, right?"

Grace hesitated.  "I think so..."

If Grace had willfully neglected to do so, Sarah might have felt violated, but even spent as she was, without arousal clogging her brain, she found that, if this had only happened because Grace had forgotten, she was thankful Grace had forgotten.  Another question soon came to her, however, and she asked it with a smirk.  "Did you really think I needed help getting undressed?"

"Well, you weren't getting undressed!"

"Because Ellen!"

"Well, what did you think was going to happen?"

"That we would put up a partition!"

"...oh."

Also, it had been Grace who'd invited Ellen over Sarah's objections, but never mind that.  Grace's silence bothered Sarah; she drew her into a hug.  "Hey.  It's okay.  I think this worked out for the best."

"Okay."

Grace returned her hug, and they smiled at each other.  Their legs, naked now, intertwined again as they drifted off to sleep.

When Tedd got home, wanting to talk to Grace about what had happened and not finding her anywhere else, he sneaked into the guest room to find the two lovers in that state, Grace having shrunk to her base squirrelgirl form in her sleep.  He stripped naked, unusually for himself, and scooted in behind Grace, putting his arms around both of them.


	2. Debug

The next morning, Sarah was momentarily disoriented upon waking up a large man.  Soft fur brushing against her sides and back reminded her of why as the events of the previous evening came rushing back to her.  Furry breasts against her back told her that the rippling muscles she'd enjoyed the previous night were gone.

Sarah felt another arm against her body, a smoother, human arm.  She'd have panicked, except she was almost certain she knew whose it was.  She placed her hand on top of the "unknown" hand and heard a moan behind her, fairly high, yet deep enough to be distinctly male.  She smiled, recognizing Tedd's voice.

Taking care not to disturb Grace too much, she turned her body to face Tedd.  The sensation of her flaccid penis hitting Grace's furry legs made Sarah giggle, but Grace didn't stir.  Sarah ran a hand through Tedd's hair, and he opened his eyes.  Seeing Sarah's MV5'd face for the first time, Tedd smiled.  Sarah drew him in for a kiss, and he followed but with tightly pursed lips, blocking her tongue and keeping the two of them to a quick peck.

Tedd sat up.  He ran a hand over Grace's fur, and Sarah followed suit, putting her arm in a more awkward position due to her reluctance to disturb her by sitting up.  Tedd then got off the bed at the foot, leaving Sarah and Grace together.  Sarah then realized that as she'd been petting Grace, Grace had instinctively snuggled in closer to her, realizing also that this had been Tedd's design.

Tedd was darting around the room, looking for something.  Sarah couldn't help but giggle at the way his genitals moved as he bent over, stood up, tiptoed quickly from place to place.  Soon he'd found it - a watch.  He put it around his wrist, pressed the button, and began to change.

Sarah realized she'd never seen it happen to a naked person before - well, except for herself, at Grace's party, but the beam's light had hidden her body from view, and she hadn't really wanted to see it anyway.  The realization drew her eyes to Tedd's genitals, sadly too late to see anything illuminating, only a faint hint of shifting flesh around her vulva.

"Her" vulva, Sarah caught herself thinking.  She'd been thinking of Grace as "she" all last night, and would like to think herself a "she" still, but Tedd was also a "she."  Maybe Sarah just defaulted to "she"?  She thought of Elliot as "she" sometimes - but no, she realized, she didn't.   _Cheerleadra_ and her alternate forms were "she"; any other female form was "he."  Something about "Cheerleadra"... but more importantly, something about Tedd.

This navel-gazing ran from Sarah's mind as Tedd crawled back into bed behind her.  Sarah inched herself and Grace toward the wall where Tedd had been before to make room.  Once Tedd had safely put herself behind Sarah, she wrapped her arms around her hypermasculine chest and kissed her cheek.  Sarah turned and kissed Tedd on the lips - this time they played with one another's tongues briefly, but the angle of Sarah's neck forced her to break off quickly, since she didn't want to let go of Grace.  Tedd didn't seem to mind, but only nuzzled Sarah's upper back.

Sarah realized then that Tedd's transformation and subsequent snuggling had gotten her hard, her stiff cock resting against Grace's upper leg.  She was tempted to wake her to do her as a girl, but she looked so adorable curled up in her arms.  Rather, she pulled her tighter, and bent her legs back so they would intertwine with Tedd's rather than Grace's.  If this situation caused her to come on Grace, so be it; she probably wouldn't mind.

Tedd peered over Sarah's shoulder at the little squirrelgirl.  She reached over Sarah, running a hand against the higher of Grace's furry breasts.  After a few soft strokes, she reached under the fur, running a finger around Grace's hidden areola until she opened her eyes.  Over Sarah's shoulder, the two of them smiled at one another, and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips.

Tedd reached down to Sarah's cock, to her brief alarm.  Grace looked into Sarah's eyes, and frowned briefly at Sarah's shocked expression, but Sarah looked down at her and smiled, and Grace smiled back.  Grace put her hand over Tedd's, and Sarah put a hand behind Grace's head and kissed her deeply.  Grace and Tedd together stroked the loose skin of Sarah's uncut cock until she came across the wall, Grace and Sarah not breaking their kiss until she had.

This done, Grace propped herself on the bed, as Sarah, still relatively new to the male refractory period, flopped back down face-down on the pillow.  Grace and Tedd made out for a while over Sarah's bare ass, Grace casually turning human as they did, and ultimately both wound up supine, feet on the floor, lying across Sarah's back.  She didn't mind.

"So what are we going to do about the shower?" asked Tedd.

"I was thinking we could all go together," said Grace.

Tedd giggled.  "I'm game," she said.  "Sarah?  Any objection?"  Sarah gave an appreciative moan.

"That's a 'yes, Tedd, let's all shower together,' right?" said Tedd.  "Say something if not."  Sarah said nothing.

Still, once Sarah was awake, defined by the two girls lying on her as restless enough to be an uncomfortable mattress, Tedd put a hand on her buff shoulder and asked again, sort of.  "So I was thinking, since this is Grace's room, she goes first.  Since you're the one who'll get us in the most trouble if caught, you go second, so we can guard each end.  Then me - if Dad catches me sneaking out of Grace's room as a girl, he's probably not going to confront me, since that would mean confronting two different facts he's fully aware of, disapproves of, and doesn't want to address."  Tedd's expression darkened briefly, but soon reverted.  "Anyway, then we all jump in the shower together.  Sound good?"

"Yeah," said Sarah with a groggy smile.  "Sounds good."

Grace went back to her half-squirrel form before going, but made the run without a stitch on.  Sarah pulled on the cargo pants from the night before.  Tedd wore a robe, tucked underneath some girly clothes - a pink halter top, purple coat, and purple miniskirt, as well as undergarments - she kept in Grace's room for just this reason.  Once all three were safely in the bathroom, Grace immediately shifted back to the male form from the night before.  Sarah kissed her - "her," she reflected again - and out of the corner of her eye caught Tedd blushing.  Breaking the kiss, she drew Grace into a tight embrace, and looked over at Tedd.  "Feeling left out, girly?" she said in a half-whisper she hoped wouldn't carry to parental ears.

"Yes, sir," said Tedd in a similarly quiet voice, hanging her head, pulling her robe tighter over her upper chest.

"Good," said Sarah, kissing Grace again.

Tedd slinked off to a corner of the bathroom, falling to her knees, letting the robe fall down around her shoulders.  She turned back to the kissing, naked boys with an exaggerated pout.  Both Grace and Sarah were periodically glancing at her, not breaking the kiss, trying not to laugh.  Ultimately Grace did break the kiss, putting her hands on Sarah's chest and gently pushing her away.

"Hey, come here," she said to Tedd, turning to put her engorged cock in her line of sight.  A smile came to Tedd's face as she stood up, letting her robe fall to the floor.  Grace put her hands on Tedd's ass and hoisted her up; Tedd opened her legs to wrap around Grace's hips, and Grace brought her vagina down over her own cock.  Grace held Tedd steady with her left hand, playing with her clitoris with her right, as Tedd thrust her hips up and down against Grace's.  They kissed as they rutted.

"Um," whispered Sarah, "you're not going to wear..."

Grace turned to her, breaking the kiss.  "Why?" she asked.  "She can't get pregnant yet, and we've never had sex with anyone but each other."

"And now you," said Tedd.

"She counts as 'each other,'" said Grace, turning back to Tedd.

"Fair enough," said Tedd, and she and Grace began to kiss again.

Sarah started the shower while the two of them were going at it; probably just in time, because Tedd and Grace were beginning to moan loudly enough to worry her, and the water would help mask the sound.  When the water had warmed up, she got in, and started washing herself.  Seeing her male body, she felt for facial stubble, and laughed at feeling none.  Of course there wasn't any, for the same reason there was none on her legs or loins.

Tedd slipped through the curtain to join Sarah in the shower, pulling it back as little as possible to spare the floor.  Grace's cum still glistened between her thighs.  She smiled up at Sarah, who smiled back down at her.  Sarah lathered soap onto her hands and reached down toward Tedd's loins, but Tedd put her left hand on Sarah's wrist, shaking her head.  With her right hand, Tedd reached for Sarah's semi-erect cock, stroking it with a chuckle.  Sarah nodded.

All at once, Sarah took Tedd by her underarms and turned her around, pressing her body to the wall of the shower.  She bent down to kiss her, and Tedd returned the kiss, putting her hands on the back of Sarah's head.  As they kissed, Tedd lowered her hands down Sarah's neck to her back, and continued to run her hands along Sarah's new, firm muscles.  When Tedd's hands had almost reached her ass, Sarah thrust herself into her.

Now Tedd was moaning again, as the shock of Sarah's thrusts reverberated against the wall.  Sarah knew she was playing with fire, but that seemed like a remote bit of trivia in the face of the here and now.  The cloud of sublimity that hung over her thought processes was interrupted only by a firm hand on her shoulder, and a hard cock brushing her thigh.  She turned to see Grace smiling at her.

Grace was rubbing soap on her cock with her free hand, and when Sarah had taken note of this, she slipped it behind Tedd's ass with a wink.  Sarah nodded, and turned away from the wall, her right arm holding Tedd to herself, her left steadying herself against the wall.  Grace put her arms around Sarah and thrust herself into Tedd's ass with such force that Sarah was sure her telekinesis was all that was keeping all three from falling.  Over Tedd's shoulders, they kissed until they came in her together, as she could barely keep from screaming.

All good things must come to an end, as Sarah and Grace were soon spent again, and Tedd in a breathless daze.  It was time to do what they'd ostensibly come here to do - clean themselves.  Sarah and Grace mostly lathered up Tedd for her, giggling as they did; they then did the same for each other, kissing, but impotent, as Tedd rinsed herself down.  The three of them pretty much neglected their hair that day.

It was time to pay the piper.  Mr. Verres couldn't possibly fail to have gotten the gist of what Tedd and Grace had been doing - the only questions were whether his calculated ignorance of the bedrooms would extend to the shower, and whether he had figured out Sarah was involved.  To that end, Grace was the first to look out, shrunken down to her human female form, dressed in the robe Tedd had worn.

She couldn't see him, and after a moment, she realized she couldn't hear him, either.  She stepped out in her robe, looking around the room, listening around the house.  Still seeing and hearing nothing, she shifted completely into squirrel form and made for the front door.  The squirrel returned a moment later, and when Sarah had opened the bathroom door a crack to let her in, she shifted back into her human female form.  Tedd had gotten dressed by this time, and Sarah was "dressed" in the cargoes; Grace, being Grace, had of course left her robe where it fell.

"Okay," said Grace.  "His car's not here."

"That's good," said Tedd.  "We should get to the lab.  Sound won't carry as well, and we won't have to explain Sarah's presence."

The three of them zipped to the lab, more furtively than was really necessary.  Tedd grabbed the robe Grace had left as they made their way.  They soon arrived in the lab, Sarah almost jumping at her discarded clothes.  She pulled her cell phone from her trousers, finding it dead.  She suddenly thought of her parents - they must have called after she'd been out all night.  Dammit.  The past was past; she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

From then on, the day was shockingly normal, considering what it had been to that point.  There was the occasional make out and/or fuck break, but for the most part, it was indistinguishable from any other day in the lab, the semen-soaked morning notwithstanding.  It struck her - nothing had changed.  All that had happened was that what had been dormant had been made manifest.  Even if she'd stayed with Elliot, or found someone else, while it wouldn't have become sexual, their love wouldn't have changed in character.  At the end of the day, sex was only sex, semen only semen.

As the sun went down, fairly early this time of year, Sarah sat in front of the common-room TV, watching some ancient horror comedy with a girl under each arm, one wearing nothing but a robe.  Mr. Verres came home during the film; he'd huffed upon seeing them, most likely just at the fact that his "son" was a girl.  The chest upon which his daughter and her girlfriend rested their heads was of minimal concern to him, the revelation that had so terrified the three of them all that day not even entering his head.

Sarah, on the other hand, was very much focused on the implications of the two girls, the ostensible couple, who were now content to snuggle against her muscular, flat, bare torso.  She smiled at the recognition that she'd utterly destroyed their beautiful relationship - that she'd replaced it with something new.  Only upon deciding it was time to go home did she have Tedd and Grace change her back; Tedd was still a girl when she left.


	3. Leak

_Dammit,_ Sarah thought about halfway home, _I should have charged my phone enough to check it at Tedd's._   Not worth it to go back, not really - after all, she already knew what she'd find.  She crept to the door.  No point, since her parents couldn't have missed that she'd been out over twenty-four hours, but it made her feel better.  She jumped when the door opened for her.

"Well, well."

Sarah rose to her feet.  "Oh - hi, Carol."

"Someone is lucky to have such a wonderful sister."

"Oh?"

Carol nodded, ushering her in, and upstairs.  "When Mom and Dad were starting to wonder when you'd be home," she whispered, "I called up your little blue-haired friend.  As far as they know, you were at her house, forgot to call them, and fell asleep early."

"Oh" - _so Susan knows I spent the night_ \- "you weren't worried?"

Carol chuckled.  "It wasn't that long ago I was eighteen.  And Susan seemed to know where you were."

Sarah blushed.  "Oh?"

"'Oh,' 'oh'... oh-ho-ho.  I could smell the man-sweat the second I opened the door.  And I see you didn't change."   _Well, she's wrong about that,_ thought Sarah.  "So who was it?  Not Elliot..."

Sarah bit her lip.  "I was with Grace and Tedd..." she whispered.

Carol rolled her eyes and tutted.  "You don't have to tell me, but don't insult me.  Just as long as you're being safe."

"Okay," said Sarah, and she returned to her room and plugged in her phone.  After allowing a minute or so for notifications and seeing none, she fell to her bed with a massive sigh of relief.

The next day would be Monday, when Sarah would have to meet Tedd at school.  For all her musings the day of their encounter how normal it had seemed, now that they were all back out in the real world, it seemed so nakedly abnormal, as they tried to pretend nothing had changed, surrounded by their friends, exchanging glances simultaneously reveling in and regretting what had happened.

At lunch, when normally they'd have been most relaxed, they found themselves at their most tense.  They couldn't forget their exploration of one another's bodies just the previous day, and couldn't bear that they had to pretend otherwise.  Before too long, they had quietly excused themselves, first Sarah, and with a surreptitious brush against his back, Tedd as well.

As she wrapped her legs around him and looked into his eyes, she stopped.

"What?" asked Tedd.

"I just realized I haven't kissed you as a boy yet."

"Yes, you did - first thing yesterday morning."

"But I was a boy then."

"You were a boy all day," said Tedd.

 _That's true,_ thought Sarah, _so then what did I mean?_   She said nothing, but just kissed him. He tasted so different, yet so familiar - _just like last summer,_ she suddenly remembered.

"You kissed me last summer, too," she said.

"Didn't we agree never to speak of that again?"

"I think that expired about forty-two hours ago."  She kissed him again, but stopped.  "Speaking of, what are we telling everyone?"

"I think, for now, nothing."

"And Grace?"

"We talked about it.  She figures Ellen pretty much already knows, but she's not telling anyone else just yet," said Tedd.

"So, what do you want to talk about while they're off making out?" asked Susan back at the table.

"What?  What?  What?!" exclaimed Elliot, trying his best to look shocked, which he was, but only at Susan having said it.

It had struck him as odd, and a bit worrying, that Ellen had come home so soon after leaving Saturday night.  That dress had left him sure that she was going to meet Nanase - hell, it was more revealing than that dress she'd stuck her in that night so long ago.

"One sec," he said to Tedd.  He went up to his bedroom, where the door was closed, and he heard what he thought at the time was Ellen sniffling.  (He had a different idea in the present.)  He knocked on the door.  "Ellen?"

"One sec," came the reply, "okay, come in."

He opened the door.  "Is everything okay?"

Ellen looked up at him, sitting casually on her bed with her hands folded in her lap.  "...yes?  Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, your date seems to have been cut kind of short."

Ellen giggled, beginning to raise her hands, but quickly slammed them back down.  "It wasn't a date; I was with Grace."

"Kinda dressed up for Grace."

"She and Sarah were testing the new male form they'd programmed, so I wanted to look nice."

It was then Elliot noticed his sister wasn't wearing a bra, and that her dress was bunched up around her rear.  "Oh... oh.  Um... does Nanase know about this?"

"What?"  For a split-second, Ellen visibly fought to keep her hands where they were.  "No... I mean, I'll tell her, tomorrow or Monday, but there's nothing to tell.  I just dressed up to ogle and be ogled.  Hell, I left _because_ things were getting too steamy!"  With that, she clasped her hands to her mouth, her caginess about them forgotten.  Elliot's eyes sprang open.  "Forget I said that," she said.

"Gladly.  Um... as you were."  He left, closing the door behind him.  Damn.  He went back down to his chess game.

"What was that about?" asked Tedd.

Elliot thought for a moment.  If Grace and Sarah were having sex, Tedd should know, shouldn't he?  If he didn't already... wait, no, of course he did!  Would Grace cheat on him?  Given her weird alien love for him, even asking the question seemed ridiculous; she couldn't hurt him that way any more than she could... hell, with her power level, he couldn't think of anything less likely.  Whereas Tedd giving them his blessing to fool around was something he absolutely _would_ do - kinda something he'd already done, even if he'd frame it as a joke.  So it was between something totally in Tedd's nature, or something so far from Grace's it might be literally physically impossible for her.  "Nothing important," Elliot said truthfully after too long a pause.

Tedd fixed him with a puzzled stare.  "Okay, then."  All the same, Elliot would usher him out a bit earlier than he otherwise might have.

In the present, Elliot looked at Susan's narrowed eyes, thinking too late of the myriad ways he could have been less transparent.

"You know," said Susan, "I _had_ thought you might not know."

"...fine.  Ellen told me.  Sort of."

"So we all know.  Again."

"Nanase and Justin probably don't."

"Hmm," said Susan.  "This might become irritating."


	4. Closure

It didn't even occur to Sarah to go home that day, nor to Tedd that she should have.  Instead, she followed him back to his house, and straight into his lab, where they wasted little time.  As soon as both their coats were hung up, she grabbed him and kissed him.  They fell together to the hard floor with its thin layer of appropriately-named shag.  Tedd lay back as she stood up.  She produced a condom from her purse and waved it above him.

"You're on the pill, right?" Tedd asked.

"Of course."

"Good," he said.

Sarah dropped to her knees and began to unbutton Tedd's shirt, making sure her hands brushed his flesh with every button.  When she'd reached the last one, she kept going to his pants, pulling them down with his underwear to knee height, chuckling upon seeing he was already sporting a semi.  She held his cock down against his stomach with her forearm, feeling the blood further engorge it as she tore open the condom wrapper.  She kissed his chest with one eye pointed downward, pushing either side of his shirt aside with her free hand, and when she felt him to be firm enough, she moved her arm back so that it was her wrist against Tedd's cock, and in a somewhat finicky motion applied the condom.  When she was finished, she removed her hands and Tedd's cock sprang up toward the ceiling, to point straight at her crotch.

Sarah pulled her pants down below her knees and picked him up by the ass.  The two of them tumbled to the hard floor and fucked on the gritty carpet, Sarah drawing Tedd into a kiss as they did.  Tedd tried to let his shirt fall the rest of the way off as they tumbled, but distracted as he was, it only wound up bunched up around his wrists by the time he'd come.

Spent, he kicked off his pants and wrapped his legs around Sarah.  He then managed to pull his shirt the rest of the way off, and wrapped his arms around her upper chest.  She pulled her own pants back up, but didn't bother with the zipper.

"Grace and I never do PIV when she's human," said Tedd.  "I mean, at least not her 'V.'"

"Why do you need condoms, then?" asked Sarah.

Despite their already compromising position, Tedd blushed.  "Uh... the same reason you two did."

Sarah blushed as well.  "Ah."

She groped unthinkingly for the ass he'd just alluded to and decided that that was as good a place as any for her hand to rest.  She closed her eyes and decided to simply revel in the warmth of Tedd's body, the faint smell of his sweat and her own and the fainter smells of cum, latex, and lube.  They barely heard when Grace came in.

"Well!  I turn my back for a few hours, and I find you here in the arms of some floozy - naked!"

Sarah opened her eyes.  Grace had one hand on her hip, smiling.  Sarah smiled back.  "Hi, Grace."

Grace responded by crossing her arms with an exaggerated pout.  "Don't 'hi, Grace' me!  Not wrapped up in this purple-haired whore!"

Sarah chuckled, with a glance toward Tedd.  "Well, what can I say?  He was naked, which made me think sexy thoughts about him."

"Oh, really?" said Grace.  "Well, I can be naked!  I'm good at it!"  She took off her clothes without ceremony, just a simple, utilitarian shucking of her body, and put her hands on her bare hips, framing her loins, legs slightly apart, feet out.  "Well?  Are you having sexy thoughts about me now?"

"Yes," said Sarah.  "Get down here."

She didn't need to be told twice.  She dropped to all fours, breasts brushing Sarah's shirt as she gripped her two lovers between her legs.  She kissed Sarah deeply, and Sarah returned her kiss.  Tedd stirred, moving to slip out of Grace's legs so he could watch the two of them go at it, but more pressure from Grace kept him where he was.  Rather, the two girls got to their knees, kissing with Tedd between them, as Grace fingered Sarah with one hand.  Tedd put his hands behind his head, looking up at them as his loins made it quite clear his refractory period was coming to an end.

Sarah broke the kiss, Grace's action against her clit depriving her too much of breath to continue.  She moaned as their spectator below smiled.  Grace bent her backwards so that her knees hurt; she didn't mind.  Grace pulled Sarah's pants off and moved her lips to her loins as Tedd scooted out from under them both, watching from against a desk.  Sarah first moaned, then screamed at the sensation of Grace's tongue, and as she gasped for breath, needing to scream but unable to do so, Grace stood up to face Tedd.

Grace first looked Tedd in the eye, then glanced down at his cock.  She went to her discarded coat and fished out a condom.  Her flesh began to shift, and this time, Sarah made sure to get a view of her loins.  Her vulva stitched itself up into a raphe as the skin around it loosened into a scrotum; her clit grew as her urethra wove its way into it.  For a brief moment, her urethral tunnel could be seen outside her skin as it was absorbed into her growing clit.  Soon she had returned to the MV4 form that had led to her first liaison with Sarah.

Tedd looked up at Grace, biting his lip, beet red, rock hard.  Grace put her hands on his shoulders and put a slight torque on him, and he obediently turned away from her.  She then pressed equally gently, steering him toward the edge of a desk.  When his waist was against the lip of the desk, she slammed his bare torso down against the desk and fucked him, moving her hands from his shoulders to his back as she did so.

Seeing an opportunity, Sarah kicked her pants and shoes off entirely.  She stood up and pushed their papers off the desk, straddling it, and scooted her cunt up to Tedd's face.  He lapped at it as best he could as Grace's thrusts pulled him away and back.  Grace had no obvious reaction to her presence, continuing to fuck Tedd and massage his back, until she came in him and he kept lapping away, now unencumbered by her thrusting.  This went on until Grace put her left hand on his chest and her right on his cock, and he pulled back from Sarah.  She hadn't come; she didn't mind.

Grace began to wank off Tedd, in just the same way she'd done her the other night, when they were both boys.  Sarah slid herself off the desk, knocking off some more mad science paraphernalia, and knelt before Tedd.  Grace moved her hand away, and Sarah wrapped her mouth around his cock, servicing him with her tongue and teeth; she had thought that with her time as a boy, she'd be able to tell when he was about to come, but she soon found herself with a mouth full of semen.  Before she even knew what was happening, she had coughed it up onto his leg, and both Tedd and Grace giggled.  She smiled up at them, drool and cum running down her cheeks.

Then she stood up.  The three of them each brushed themselves off with paper towels Tedd kept in his lab for various purposes (this being a more substantial one than he'd care to admit).  Tedd sat down to his computer, and Grace stood next to him, an eye to whatever was represented by the spreadsheet he brought up on the screen.  Not only did no one bother to dress, Sarah took advantage of the lull to pull off her shirt, sweater, and bra, feeling it less brazenly sexual than running around bottomless.  From that point on, nudity notwithstanding, it was a fairly ordinary session.

Tuesday at lunch, Elliot and Susan told Sarah and Tedd that the video was done, and Tedd had suggested all four come to his to watch, so Grace wouldn't have to be told in advance.  Of course, Elliot and Susan would leave before Sarah, but the three would find then sex had lost something of its luster.  They'd be in constant contact, whoever was to be the least needed snuggling whoever was at the computer, but the clothes would stay on, and the touching would stay  _mostly_ PG.  They knew that sex was in their past and in their future, and their soft, chaste touches in that knowledge felt somehow better than their rutting the previous afternoon.


	5. Buzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this in real time, note that I've rewritten the last paragraph of the previous part to better fit the canon timeline.

"That, uh, couch throwing effect..." said Tedd.

"It was supposed to look fake," said Sarah.

"Fantastic job."

"What a nice video!" shouted Grace.  "And fun!  And it shows that people can all stay friends even if a couple breaks up, which is a thing that can happen which I never really thought much about before!"  She pulled Tedd and Sarah to herself.

"Grace..." said Tedd.

"I'm fine," said Grace.  "Everything's fine.  Just feeling a bit clingy."  Sarah was nervous about being exposed like this.  She turned to Susan, who turned her head slightly; she turned to Elliot, whose smile told her nothing.  She huddled in closer to Grace.

"Everything really is fine, Grace; you don't need to worry," said Elliot.  His eyes darted toward Sarah.  "More than anyone I know."  He shared a glance with Susan.

"Anyway," Elliot continued, "it was fun to make.  Not that I think we needed to do that bit, it was just something fun Sarah thought of.  Our show's way too small to start rumors and stuff."

Yet it would only be twenty-two hours later, on that same couch, that Justin would ask Elliot: "Catalina doesn't do things halfway, does she?"

Elliot raised a hand behind his head, pulling his sweater tight around the ample breasts of his present female form.  "I should probably be more upset with her, but..." he let out a nervous chuckle.

Sarah was there, of course, as on Monday and Tuesday, and indeed a slight majority of days of the past several months.  She had sat at the edge of the couch, smiling, as Grace teased Elliot about the idea of him (in male form - or female, really) kissing boys, and still smiled as Justin asked about the events of the day.

"Wait, doesn't Catalina have a girlfriend?" Justin asked.

"Yes," said Grace, pure acid in her voice, as Sarah suddenly realized she hadn't seen her since Justin's story had begun - had she actually known?  "Yes, she does.  She is adorable and sweet and if this makes her cry..."

 _Rhoda_ _,_ thought Sarah, and most likely everyone else.

"Catalina kissed me impulsively and out of guilt," said Elliot.  "She realized her mistake after she did it and vowed to plan a master apology."

Grace had, almost imperceptibly, come from her hiding place to full view, clearly not at ease from Elliot's justification.  "But Catalina's plans...!"

"I just told her to explain what happened."

"OH THANK GOD," said Grace, in a very Edward-esque tone.  "And you," she added.

From there, it was something about Elliot maybe being gay, and homophobia in general; Sarah wasn't really listening.  After all, hadn't she herself acquired a taste for tacos?  And in the world of casually mutable sex the eight of them had come to inhabit (not to mention recent developments...), such things had come to seem absurdly small.

The next day, before lunch, Elliot had had to sneak off to burn off a magical buildup; he came back with an Asian girl.

"There's Elliot!" said Susan.

"Wait, who's that girl with him?" said Tedd.  "Why would he come back from doing  _that_ with..." he gasped.  "What if he can make duplicates of his female forms now?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Sarah, but she was looking at Tedd.  Tedd was squinting, and his head swaying back and forth and side to side, as he tried to find the right angle to look at Elliot and the girl with him.

"Did she just point at us?" asked Tedd.  Now Sarah looked; she had, clearly, and still was.

"That's weird," said Susan.  "If either of them were to point at us, I'd expect Elliot."

"They look like they're trying to figure something out," said Tedd.

"It probably has to do with the review show, given _her_ pointing," said Susan.

Tedd nodded, looking away and blinking a few times as his eyes refocused.  "That's probably it.  She's a fan who ran into Elliot and isn't sure whether she should bug you, too."

"Well, she should," said Susan, "assuming it is that.  I'll wave her over."

Elliot approached, almost marching the girl to the table.

"Um, hello, Susan!" the girl said, inching toward Elliot.  "I'm Ashley, and this is Elliot - oh, but of course you know that!  I mean, him.  You know him.  You don't know me, though we do have some classes together, so maybe you do?"  She stood there, beet red, waiting for a response.

"Yes," said Susan, "I've seen you around.  Hello?"

Susan and Ashley talked for a bit about a boy who'd apparently had some sort of romantic entanglement with each of them.  In turn, that is - Sarah probably ought to learn to specify.  She zoned out a bit, until brought back into the conversation by Susan's abrupt shout: "I do not think you're an idiot!"

Ashley shrieked and, seemingly by instinct, moved closer to Elliot.  Sarah suddenly took a closer interest in the girl's movements.

"I'm sorry," said Susan.  "That sounded about ten thousand times angrier than I intended."  She and Ashley kept talking, but as they did, Sarah didn't really hear what they were saying, watching Ashley's body language.  The girl kept her eyes on Susan - seemed a bit attracted to Susan - but more than that seemed to be standing close to Elliot, even brushing against him in "safe" contact.

"Well, um, I guess that's it," said Ashley, turning to Elliot.  "Unless..."

Elliot smiled down at her.  "No, that's okay.  Maybe we'll talk later?"

"Okay, well, bye, everyone!"  Sarah watched Ashley as she walked away, her gait becoming all but a dance as she reached a safe distance.

"We'll talk later?" asked Tedd next to Sarah.  "Yeah, uh, I'll fill you in after I've been to my locker, unless Susan would rather talk about..."

"No, I don't want to talk about that," said Susan.  "Any change in subject is welcome."

"Right, got it.  Be right back."

Sarah leaned across toward Susan, willfully brushing up against Tedd.  "I think they like each other."

"Yeah, I got that, too," said Tedd, also leaning in, bringing himself closer to Sarah in doing so, "which is weird.  I've never seen him with her before."

"We should tell him to ask her out."

"We should what?!" shouted Susan.

"You know, encourage him!  I doubt he'll make a move if we don't."

Susan started to say something, but looking between Sarah and Tedd, stopped herself.   _Right,_ thought Sarah, _Carol - she knows._

"Should we really be encouraging him while he's still dealing with, you know..." pantomimed female breasts in front of his chest, after leaning back enough that he wouldn't brush against Sarah's real ones.

"Nice use of symbolism," said Susan with a slow clap.  "Very inconspicuous."

"Elliot has experience being careful about that," said Sarah, turning toward Tedd, resting an arm on the table.

"Yeah, but what if they're about to kiss or something and suddenly, boing!"

"Boing?  Seriously?" Sarah heard from across the table.

"Nothing like that ever happened when I was dating Elliot."

Tedd sat back up, leaning into Sarah with a lugubrious pout.  "I bet you tell kids there's no Santa, too."

"You didn't seriously think something like that happened between me and _Elliot._ "

"I merely choose to believe that such things are not outside the realm of possibility."

"Oh?  Well, you should hear what Grace says about you and him..."

"And what precisely were you two up to when she said this?"

"We were testing MV5.  Together."

Susan cleared her throat.  Sarah suddenly realized how close she and Tedd had gotten, and turned back to her, to see Elliot standing next to her, looking at the two of them.  They moved back to face forward as Susan turned to Elliot, speaking in a firm tone.  "So how did you wind up talking with Ashley about Tom and me?"

"Oh!" said Elliot.  He sat down.  "Well, she was worried you'd think she was a biased ex-girlfriend, so she decided to talk to me about it."

"So she ran into you after you took care of you-know-what?" asked Tedd.

"Nope.  During."

Jaws dropped around the table.  "During?!" shouted Susan.

"Yeah, I was hiding in the stairwell, and she saw.  It's okay, though, she thinks it's cool."

"Why did... the stairwell?" asked Susan, her features settling.  Across the table, Tedd and Sarah still seemed frozen.  "How do you go from her wanting to talk to Tom and me,  _and_ her seeing... that, and asking her out?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated."

"And," Tedd piped in, "she said yes in spite of...?"

Elliot smiled.  "I think in part because of."

"Because of?" asked Susan.

"In part.  She already liked me from the show."

"Oh," said Tedd.  "So she's... ah..."

 _Bisexual,_ thought Sarah.   _Who isn't._  But Elliot only cocked his head, clearly on cloud nine.  Tedd glanced at Sarah, then back at Elliot, saying: "never mind."

At this Susan and Elliot dove into a pool of healthy paranoia, lovestruck Elliot floating on the surface.  Ultimately, he had a good response: "she thought I was interested in you.  She was trying to make sure I could warn you about Tom without looking jealous.  She only revealed she liked me after I made it clear we didn't like each other in that way, and after she realized I'd have to say who told me about Tom.  If all she wanted to do was date me, she had motive to just let you date Tom.  But she told me, and I decided I liked her, too."

Susan stared into Elliot's eyes for a moment.  "I'm... flabbergasted that people would assume such a thing."

"It's not surprising," said Sarah.  "The way people are, it's like, a girl and a boy are friendly?  They totally want to sleep together!"

"It's not just boys and girls," said Tedd, "people will ship any two people or charaters who are close.  Frodo and Sam, Sherlock and Watson, Kirk and Spock..."

"Who said anything about two?" asked Sarah.  "Rory, Amy, Eleven... Clarkson, May, Hammond..."

Again Tedd and Sarah realized how close they'd gotten, and again they turned to the other side of the table, Sarah's eyes fixed on Susan, Tedd's darting between them.  Susan's familiar numb stare should have betrayed nothing, and probably did betray nothing to Tedd, but Sarah knew better.  They finished their lunch in near-silence, the whole affair having taken more of their break than any of them had realized.

Once again, Sarah followed Tedd and Grace home.  Part of her thought Mr. Verres must know by now - but it wasn't really that different from the summer or late spring, was it?   _No_ , she said to herself once again, _it really isn't._

Tedd zapped himself female as soon as he'd entered the house, generating not so much as a blink from either of his (lab) partners.  She couldn't say just why she'd done so, but neither of them cared to ask.  They tried to help her out at first, but she buried herself so enthusiastically in code and equations that Sarah quickly fell behind, and Grace came to feel like the aphoristic (n+1)st cook, better served making out with Sarah.  Tedd ignored them.

When the two were at their least lustful, cuddling in the corner, Tedd turned to them, squinting, after a long look in a not-too-distant mirror.  "Hey," she said, "how do you two think I'd look with short hair?  I mean really short, shorter than Dad's."

"Lesbonic," said Sarah.

"I mean in male form."

"So do I."

Tedd looked as much as she could in Grace's general direction, that being a few millirads from Sarah's.  "She's not wrong," Grace said, getting the signal nonetheless.

Tedd nodded.  "Good."  She disenchanted herself - himself - as he stood, and he unplugged a watch from the computer.  He moved closer to the mirror, and with the watch drew his hair in, and turned it from purple to bright pink.

"Oh, wow," Sarah began to say, but she herself couldn't say if she finished speaking as she heard Grace in her ear - "EEEEEE!"  The two of them stood and came to either side of Tedd around the mirror, each placing their hands on his opposite shoulder.

"...hmm," said Tedd.  He ran his fingers through his short hair.  He walked back toward the computer desk as Sarah and Grace waited behind and, upon getting there, produced a clipper of odd design - Uryuom lasers - he must have made it himself.  He set it and brought it back to the other two.

"Well?"  He held it out, and Sarah took it, then handed it to Grace.  As Sarah held him, Grace sheared off the hair Tedd had taken so long to grow out, the Uryuom glow hitting Sarah's eye.  When Grace was done, Sarah kissed Tedd on the cheek before letting go.

"Huh," said Tedd.  He grabbed a watch out of his drawer, and turned his hair pink without affecting its length.  "That's better."  He wandered over to the same corner where Sarah and Grace had been snuggling with a hopeful look in his eye, as Sarah and Grace pretended not to notice.  Soon he returned to his computer, Sarah and Grace back to their chaste snuggling.


End file.
